scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Toy Story (Female Sonic style)
Cast * Mr. Potato Head - Sally Acorn * ANDIE AS SHERIFF WOODY * MAGGIE AS BUZZ LIGHTYEAR * Hamm - Alice Kerr (Mile 22) * Bo Peep - Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid (1998) * Woody - Amy Rose * Slinky Dog - Ribbon (Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards) * Rex - Meryl (Metal Gear Solid (1998) * Molly - Petrie (The Land Before Time (1988) * Andy - Zowie (Rolie Polie Olie) * Mrs. Davis - Uncle Gizmo (Rolie Polie Olie) * RC - Dulcy * Lenny - Marie (The Aristocats) * Sarge - Karen Woodward (Bananarama) * Mr. Shark - Joanna the Goanna (The Rescuers Down Under) * Robot - Jill (Resident Evil 2) * Etch - Lady Hatt (Thomas & Friends) * Mr. Spell - Zelda (Super Smash Bros Melee) * Sarge's Soldiers - Bananarama's characters * Sarge's Son - Siobhan Fahey (Bananarama) * Sarge's Wife - Sara Dallin (Bananarama) * Rocky Gibraltar - Fly (Babe (1995) * Buzz Lightyear - Claire Redfield (Resident Evil 2 (1998) * Snakes - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2) * Troll Dolls - Vultures (The Jungle Book) * Sid Phillips - Bayonetta (Super Smash Bros Ultimate) * Combat Carl - Shenzi (The Lion King) * Scud - Fecilia (The Great Mouse Detective) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Pac-Man characters * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Pinky (Pac-Man World 3) * Hannah Phillips - Olie (Rolie Polie Olie) * Ms Phillips - Olie's Dad (Rolie Polie Olie) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Spot (Rolie Polie Olie) / Optimus Prime (Transformers) * Baby Face - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) * Legs - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Hand-in-the-Box - Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) * Roller Bob - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalamatians) * Frog - Roz (Monsters Inc) * Jingle Joe - Sniper Wolf (Metal Gear Solid (1998) * Rockmobile - Zira (The Lion King (1994) * Walking Car - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers Down Under) * Ducky - Darla (Cat's Don't Dance) Chapters (NTSC audio) * part 1 - Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") * part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting * part 3 - I Heard a Rumour * part 4 - Claire Redfield, the Space Ranger * part 5 - "Strange Things" * part 6 - Amy and Claire Fight / Enter Bayonetta * part 7 - What Will Zowie Pick?/A Hedgehog Girl accused * part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station * part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet * part 10 - Claire meets the Pac-Man * part 11 - At Bayonetta's House * part 12 - Playtime with Bayonetta * part 13 - "Annette and Ada"/"I Will Go Sailing No More" * part 14 - Claire's Vest Bandage * part 15 - Bayonetta's Window towards to Zowie's window * part 16 - The Big One * part 17 - 'Claire, I Can't Do This Without You' * part 18 - Amy Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission * part 19 - Play Nice! * part 20 - The Chase * part 21 - Rocket Power * part 22 - Christmas in Zowie's House * part 23 - End Credits Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs